


A Dream of the Future

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Original Work
Genre: possible dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: It may only be a dream, or it could be our future.
Relationships: Earth & Us





	A Dream of the Future

Do you dream of the girl who reaches for space?

Peer into her eyes bright with swirling supernovas

Lose yourself in the impossible colors

Grasping for the limits of infinity

never satiated even as stars overwhelm you

You reach to ground her

to take her hand and pull her back

straining vainly at the sashes of her green gown

irreversibly scuffing her blue slippers

Silk tearing and soles ripping

_just to bring her back_

but

she is made from stardust

Every inch longing for the heavens

Continuously drawing her eyes upward

After all, she knows her origins

Maybe she was born with the moon and sun

Has brothers and sisters beckoning among the stars

And finally

with a sigh you flatter yourself to be mournful

she stretches her arms away

into the embrace of infinity and beyond

After all, we never know Her preciousness

until Earth has left us for the stars


End file.
